


Отмеченный холодом

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ghosts, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он, сидящий за побитым кухонным столом, воплощает собой каждый избитый эпитет зимы». Написано под впечатлением от поэмы Джоэля Брауэра "Водка" на драббл-фест по заданию: "игра с ледяными кубиками"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отмеченный холодом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painted Colder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388853) by [Lucilla Darkate (lustmordred)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustmordred/pseuds/Lucilla%20Darkate). 



> Переведено на ФБ-12 для команды Гарри Поттера. Отбечено shiraz

«Иней блестками плавится под моими пальцами, сжимающими бутылку Столичной. Улика. Доказательство, что я здесь. Пью на твоей кухне, при свете лампы. Вдыхаю твой арендованный воздух, даже не помышляя об уходе.  
Наша похоть разлеглась между нами как кирпич на столе. У нас иссякли слова. Мы водкомолчащие. Водкорастворенные. Водка не любит театральности: она приходит в полуночную спальню голой, подкрадывается к тебе сзади, хватает за плечи своими ледяными руками и толкает. Кто там, за окном? Вор? Нет, на самом деле он живет со мной. Впустите его, бога ради! Дайте, наконец, покончить с этим».  
Джоэль Бруэр, «Водка»

Поздно. В квартире Гарри темно и холодно. Все верят, что он живет в ней один, но на самом деле временами в ней обретается еще и Драко Малфой. Все верят, что Драко мертв.

Как оказалось, люди часто верят всякой ерунде.

— Знаешь, если завтра я расскажу, что провел ночь, напиваясь за кухонным столом с Драко Малфоем, мне никто не поверит, — тихо говорит Гарри.

Драко поднимает бровь и пожимает плечами. Он берет из чашки кубик льда и посасывает его, держа двумя пальцами. Вынимает изо рта на секунду, только чтобы сделать глоток налитой минуту назад водки, и тут же засовывает обратно.

Слабый свет от лампы над кухонным столом почти желт и отбрасывает по стенам странные тени. Можно было бы предположить, что он подчеркнет остроту и бледность его черт, украдет красоту, но нет. Драко, сидящий напротив Гарри за побитым пластиковым столом воплощает собой каждый избитый эпитет зимы.

— Холодно, — произносит Гарри.

Драко кивает и садится, догрызая ледяной кубик.

Теперь Драко немногословен. Во всяком случае, с Гарри. Не то чтобы раньше они увлекались беседами, но разница все же заметна.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит Гарри.

Глядя на него своими снежно-серебристыми глазами, Драко берет заледеневшую бутылку, уже наполовину опустошенную, но все еще припорошенную инеем, и снова наполняет рюмку. От его пальцев на замерзшем стекле остается четкий отпечаток. Гарри протягивает руку и тоже прикасается к бутылке. Ничего.

— Тебе не холодно, — замечает Гарри. — Только мне.

Драко чуть улыбается. Он выпивает свою порцию и вытаскивает из чаши еще один кубик льда. Они уже тают, хотя в комнате холодно, как в морозильной камере.

— Знаю, — говорит Драко, и то, что его молчание наконец нарушено, почти завораживает.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри.

Драко облизывает кубик и слезает со стола. Обходит его по кругу, вставая перед Гарри и закидывая ногу ему на бедро, и усаживается к нему на колени лицом к лицу. Скользит обеими руками под рубашку, вверх по коже. Лед касается пупка, обжигает холодом, двигаясь вверх по груди, а потом задерживается у соска, оставаясь там, пока не начинает жечь.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гарри.

Драко одаривает его выразительным взглядом, и Гарри почти слышит «Не будь дураком, Поттер», и ничего не имеет против, особенно когда Драко передвигает кубик выше — от соска к шее, заодно стягивая рубашку Гарри. Чуть улыбаясь, Драко склоняет голову и касается губами его соска. Гарри ахает и Драко поднимает лед к его рту, водя им вдоль его губ, пока лед не начинает таять, и у Гарри по подбородку не течет струйка воды.

Не отводя глаз, Драко кладет оставшийся кусочек себе в рот и позволяет ему растаять на языке. Гарри наблюдает за этим, а потом запускает пальцы в его светлые волосы и втягивает в поцелуй. Драко легко поддается, их языки сплетаются. По крайней мере, теперь холодные они оба.

Гарри встает, приподнимает Драко и толкает его на стол. Драко проезжается голыми плечами по полированной поверхности с почти непристойным скрипом и шипит, отпихивая Гарри и снова садясь. Гарри колеблется и готов отойти, думая, что Драко отказывается, возможно, даже злится. Однако стоит ему отступить, как Драко хватает его за пояс и дергает к себе, качая головой и понимающе улыбаясь. Он снимает с себя рубашку и кидает ее Гарри за плечо, даже не глядя, куда она упадет, потом тянется к ремню, но руки Гарри уже там, и ремень расстегивается с рывком, от которого у Драко перехватывает дыхание.

Гарри проводит большим пальцем по пуговице на его брюках, но Драко отталкивает его руку, чтобы раздеться самому. Он расстегивает брюки и спускается со стола, чтобы стянуть их вниз, и их тела на мгновение соприкасаются.

Гарри открывает было рот, но Драко прижимает палец к его губам. Не отрывая взгляда, он опускает руку между ними и расстегивает ему штаны. Скользит руками по животу, чуть царапая, и переходит на бедра, чтобы приспустить брюки.

Гарри смотрит на него задумчиво и с легким недоумением. Когда он хватает Драко за бедра и разворачивает, то застает врасплох. Сердце Драко колотится от того, как быстро покорный и наблюдающий Гарри стал настойчивым и властным, но не потому, что ему страшно. Или не только поэтому. Это хороший страх. Страх, больше похожий на предвкушение, страх с ноткой страсти и желания.

Драко упирается руками в край стола и трется задницей о его пах. Гарри прислоняется к нему сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине, прикусывает шею, приставляет член к его отверстию и толкается внутрь.

Снова удивленный, на этот раз резкостью проникновения, Драко ругается сквозь зубы и крепче вцепляется побелевшими пальцами в стол. Гарри зализывает место, куда секунду назад укусил, больше из животного желания ощутить вкус, чем искреннего стремления приглушить боль, но замирает и дальше не двигается.

Пару глубоких вдохов и, несколько секунд спустя, Драко толкается назад. Гарри встречает это движение, по-прежнему прижимаясь к его спине, и только дергает бедрами, двигаясь отрывистыми глубокими толчками. Тяжело дыша, Драко опускает голову на руки — светлые волосы свисают на лицо — и крутит задницей, ловя и подчиняя себе его беспорядочный ритм.

Гарри проводит носом по его щеке и вопросительно бормочет его имя. Драко не знает, о чем его спрашивают, но он поворачивается к Гарри и целует его, и о чем бы ни был вопрос, ответ на него получен или сам вопрос забыт за ненадобностью.

Напоследок лизнув и прихватив зубами, Гарри разрывает поцелуй, переходя к изгибу его шеи, потом неторопливо спускается ниже, прослеживая губами линию его позвоночника так далеко, как может дойти, не выходя из тепла его тела. Потом в последний раз всасывает кожу между его лопатками и тянется к чаше со льдом. Он почти весь растаял, но Гарри удается найти почти целый кубик, и он прикладывает его к месту засоса.

Драко всхлипывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу, в то время как Гарри, трахая его все в той же манере, глубокими толчками, не выходя ни на мгновение, проводит холодным, обжигающим осколком вдоль его спины, пока лед не тает. Улыбнувшись реакции Драко, Гарри прослеживает влажную дорожку двумя пальцами, чуть надавливая на кожу. Драко покрывается мурашками и дрожит.

Гарри роняет голову ему на плечо и на секунду закрывает глаза.

Когда он открывает их снова, в комнате никого нет. Он сидит в том же кресле за столом, его одежда в полном порядке, и, когда он опускает руку в чашу, еще секунду назад полную ледяной воды, она оказывается комнатной температуры.

~~*~~

Две ночи спустя… или три…

Не имеет значения.

И никогда не имело.

Сколько бы времени ни прошло, все повторяется, и в окно его спальни снова стучат, «тук-тут-тук», как в первый раз. Гарри поднимается с кровати и идет к окну. Как и в первый раз, с пожарной лестницы на него смотрит Драко. И, как и в первый раз, Гарри открывает окно и впускает Драко внутрь.

— Ты ушел, — говорит Гарри.

— Нет, — шепчет Драко.

Гарри удивляется, почему тот шепчет, если в комнате никого кроме них нет.

— Не уходил, — повторяет он, недоверчиво подняв бровь.

— Нет, — говорит Драко, — ты просто растворился. И все.

— Я?..

— Да.

Драко проходит мимо него к кровати, раздеваясь по пути, так что на нее он забирается уже голым, усаживается по-турецки посредине матраса и смотрит на Гарри. На том только свободные трусы для сна, потому что мерзнет он лишь когда Драко рядом, а его не было несколько дней. Гарри снимает белье и, опасно улыбаясь, преследует его, как охотник — жертву.

Драко улыбается в ответ и, когда Гарри нависает над ним, укладывается на спину. Он встречает его на полпути, обхватывая одной рукой за шею, другой за талию и притягивает для поцелуя. Драко стонет, и это отдается легкой вибрацией на их губах и языках. Неожиданно он переворачивается, подминая Гарри под себя.

Оседлав его, Драко склоняется вниз и проводит языком по его горлу к нежной коже под подбородком. Его мягкие светло-золотистые волосы, отросшие со времени войны, скользят по коже Гарри и щекочут лицо. Гарри запускает в них руки и приподнимается, чтобы лизнуть его в ответ.

С тихим ироничным смешком Драко впивается тонкими пальцами ему в плечи и толкает обратно на кровать. Потом отпускает одно плечо и касается его члена. Легонько тянет, и Гарри ахает и толкается ему в руку, скользя вдоль пальцев.

Очень холодных пальцев.

— Опять холодный, — шипит Гарри, почти переходя на шепот.

— Да, — говорит Драко.

Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на Темную Метку на его запястье. Пальцы Драко на его плече странно холодные и напоминают Гарри о деревьях зимой, лишенных листвы, остекленевших и покрытых инеем.

— Это потому что ты мертвый? — решается наконец Гарри задать вопрос, который терзает его с самого первого дня. — Ты мертв, и поэтому, когда ты здесь, мне всегда холодно?

Драко вздергивает бровь и проводит большим пальцем по головке его члена, растирая смазку.

— С чего ты взял, что мертв я?

Гарри замирает.

— Они…

— Кто?

Гарри открывает рот, готовый ответить, и вдруг осознает, что ответ ему неизвестен.

Драко кивает, будто понимая.

Гарри встряхивает головой и ерзает, скидывая с себя Драко и занимая место сверху…

Но он снова один. В комнате больше не холодно, через окно сочится серый предутренний свет.

Гарри вздыхает и падает на матрас. Он задумывается, не хотел ли Драко сказать, что мертв он. Он, Гарри, а не Драко.

Гарри пытается вспомнить смерть, но не может. В общем-то, неудивительно.

Гарри думает, что эта мысль, наверное, должна беспокоить его несколько больше.

Ему интересно, вернется ли Драко, и он почти в этом не сомневается.

Он закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, готовый уснуть, размышляя, что если это смерть, то она не так уж и плоха. Холодновато, но вовсе не так плохо, как люди привыкли верить.

Люди часто верят всякой ерунде.


End file.
